twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Vivienne Hawthorne
Vivienne "Vienna" Arianna Volturi '''(née '''Hawthorne), was born to Vincent and Katerina Hawthorne on March 9, 1992. She has an older brother, Hayden. Vienna was born in Volterra, Italy and lived there until the age of five. Her parents decided to move to Forks, Washington because her father purchased a large-scale law firm in Seattle. She meets Caius, for the first time, at the age of five in an Italy airport just before she moved to America. She moves back to Volterra, Italy when she is fifteen years old. She once again meets Caius and they eventually fall in love. She marries Caius on August 31, 2009 and becomes a member of the Volturi. She is transformed into a vampire by Caius after nearly dying giving birth to their daughter, Avalina Volturi, a human/vampire hybrid. Vienna is the descendant of Aro, and she is considered an aoptive niece to Marcus, Aro's wife Sulpicia, and Caius' ex-wife Athenodora. She is also the adoptive sister of the Volturi guard members. As a human, Vienna was very capable of understanding and sharing the feelings of others. After her transformation into a vampire, it developes into empathy, the ability to sense, feel, and understand the feelings, hopes, dreams, desires, and fears of others, as well as manipulate emotions. Biography Early Life Vivienne Arianna Hawthorne was born on March 9, 1992, to Vincent and Katerina Hawthorne in Volterra, Italy. She has an older brother, Hayden, who was born five years before her. Her parents were very wealthy as they were both from very prominent Italian/Spanish families. Also, her parents had very high-paying jobs; her mother was the CEO of a very successful and worldwide-known company, and her father was one of the best lawyers and owned several law firms of his own. Due to her parents being very busy, Vienna was mostly raised by her older brother and several nannies. She developed a very close relationship with her brother, and she didn't like to be serperated from him for very long. During the summers, she and her family would often travel around the world. Also, from an early age, she took dance lessons, as well as piano, violin, and guitar lessons. When Vienna was five years old, her father bought a very large-scale law firm in Seattle, and because of this they had to move to Forks, Washington so he could manage the law firm, and set up several new ones in the Olympic Peninsula area. While in the Italy airport, Vienna got seperated from her family and was lost. However, she was found by Caius, who she took an immediate liking to. Caius returned her to her family and left, but the memory of him never left Vienna and she often dreamed of him. Vienna never fit in with her peers in Forks, and felt as though she couldn't be friends with anyone. She was more mature, responsible, and independent than children her own age because she and Hayden had to learn how to take care of themselves. During her free time, she liked to read books, dance, and play her instruments. Her naturally responsible nature carried over into her schoolwork, where Vienna was a straight-A student. Her plan for the future was to get a degree in law and take over her father's law firms. While Vienna resented her parents for never having enough time for her and Hayden, she also truly respected their hardwork and their careers. After several years, her father finally finished setting up his law firms in Olympic Peninsula, and so they finally moved back to Italy. Returning to Italy When Vienna turned fifteen, she and her family finally moved back to her birth town of Volterra, Italy. She enrolls at St. Maria High School in the middle of her freshmen year to finish her schooling. Vienna was not very sociable and tried her best to avoid other people. Despite her all of her attempts to avoid her classmates, she ends up meeting and becoming good friends with three people: Eleanora Rossi, Camila Marino, and Enzo De Luca. Vienna, Camila, Eleanora, and Enzo all quickly became good friends. The four of them would always hang out with one another and do everything together. Though, Vienna became the closest with Camila. She even confides in Camila about first meeting Caius, and not being able to get him out of her mind even after so many years. As the four of them continued to grow closer, tension between them also began to arise. It became quite obvious that Eleanora liked Enzo, but he had strong feelings for Vienna, who didn't like him back. Their love triangle begins to put a strain on their friendship, and Camila eventually stops hanging out with them because she doesn't want to be in the middle of their fighting.Category:VampiresCategory:FemalesCategory:Volturi guardCategory:Non Vegetarians